Si Son Dulces
by Mihll
Summary: Lamentablemente no pude hacer un resumén, sólo les pido que lean este corto fic Yaoi


"Sin Son Dulces"

_**"Sin Son Dulces"**_

_por_

_mihll_

Su tranquilo sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de un jarrón estrellarse contra el piso. Kaede abrió los ojos de improviso, se lanzó fuera de su cama y fue hacía la pequeña sala. Al encender la luz, entornó los ojos, se había olvidado por completo que el Torpe estaba en su casa

Hanamichi estaba sentado en el piso, a su lado se encontraban repartidos los pedazos de la fina porcelana, al menos este se mostraba mas tranquilo, ya no lloraba, pero mostraba señales de que aún permanecía algo ebrio

Kaede no pudo evitar suspirar resignado por aquel jarrón que había pertenecido a su madre, se dijo que ya no importaba y se acercó al pelirrojo, tendiéndole una mano

-Lo siento, me caí -murmuró Hanamichi mirando los pedazos regados a su alrededor

-No importa, levántate-

Hanamichi tomó con dificultad la mano ofrecida y con la misma se levantó

-Buscaba el baño-

-Ahí está-le dijo Kaede señalándole una puerta con la mano, luego agregó-mejor te llevo-

El moreno guió a un pelirrojo un poco tambaleante, lo dejó frente al inodoro y salió. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, no se sentía a gusto teniéndolo en su casa, no porque lo odiara, eso había quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo, el hecho es que ahora tal cercanía lo ponía nervioso aunque evitaba exteriorizarlo.

Su mirada se clavó en el cielo raso, recordando el día en que se dio cuenta que algo sentía por ese alocado e irritante pelirrojo. Hubiese deseado nunca enterarse, era preferible saber que seguía odiándolo, así no sufriría. Hanamichi no era gay, le gustaban las chicas y hoy mas que nunca se daba cuenta que no tenía esperanza al verle en ese deplorable estado sufriendo por una

Por alguna razón quiso ayudarlo cuando lo vio borracho, apoyado en una reja y llorando. Lo cierto es que lo hizo, lo trajo a su casa y le ofreció el sofá para pasar la noche

-será por que te quiero-pensó con amargura

Cuando Hanamichi estuvo listo le hizo un llamado, fue por él y lo condujo de nuevo al sofá. ¡Cuanto pesaba ese enorme mono! Un paso en falso y ambos terminaron cayendo, un cuerpo sobre el otro.

Tan sólo fue un segundo pero las miradas se encontraron, Kaede fue el primero en desviarla y se salió de encima del pelirrojo.

Si bien pretendía cobijarlo y huir lo más pronto posible, se percató que Hanamichi traía puesto sus zapatos, bufó cansadamente y se decidió por liberarlo de ellos.

-no eres la persona mas indicada, tal vez no te importe siquiera escucharme pero necesito hablar con alguien-habló Hanamichi de pronto, un poco temeroso.

-ya estás hablando y al parecer estoy obligado a oírte-dijo quitando el último zapato para alcanzar luego la cobija.

- se trata de la chica que quiero... no entiendo como te quiere a ti-Hanamichi sonrió con tristeza -todas te quieren a ti, tal vez por eso ¿no?-

Cuando hablaba Kaede alertó sus oídos al máximo, le estaba contando la razón de su desdicha, ¿Por qué? No era su amigo, era su rival.

Se detuvo antes de cubrirlo por completo y vio que una expresión de tristeza apoderada del rostro de Hanamichi. Vio en él el mismo dolor que se apoderaba en su pecho al no saberse correspondido. ¡Como le entendía! No pretendía verlo así, prefería verlo mil veces feliz y sonriente como siempre, no destrozado, no llorando como vio hace unas horas atrás

-no sé por que me quieren a mí-respondió con simpleza retomando su accionar

-yo si sé-

Kaede lo miró sorprendido. Hanamichi lo dijo tan tranquilo y resignado, que se quedó mirándolo, aún inclinado sobre él, con las manos puestas a la altura del pecho del pelirrojo, sujetadas a la cobija

-Haruko me lo dijo esta tarde-prosiguió Hanamichi-¿quieres saber por qué?-la pregunta fue pronunciada con la mirada miel enfrentada a la azul.

Una posible respuesta se atravesó en la garganta del moreno, que se sintió débil y desequilibrado. Como responder a algo si esa mirada lo mataba, lo derretía y provocaba que su corazón latiera a mil revoluciones por minuto.

-te lo diré-

A estás alturas Kaede sentía que ya no podía más, quería huir, esconderse, que alguien lo cubriera con algo, lo que fuera, con tal de escapara de esa mirada tan fija en él, porque su cuerpo simplemente no respondían para hacerlo por cuenta propia.

-ella me dijo que amaba tu talento para jugar baloncesto, la certeza y perfección con que haces todas sus jugadas-volvió a sonreír con tristeza-me dijo que amaba tu cuerpo-una mano de Hanamichi comenzó levantarse hasta alcanzar el pecho descubierto del moreno-ella ama estos músculos-la mano continuó bajando hasta llegar a su estómago-estos abdominales bien formados-un dedo comenzó a delinear cada músculo...

-basta Hanamichi, tu igual tienes eso-dijo apenas con voz débil

-no Zorro, tú tienes más-Kaede calló y la mano de Hanamichi llegó esta vez hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad-tienes un rostro blanco como la nieve y tu cabello...-enredó sus dedos en el flequillo rebelde que caía sobre su frente-es sedoso y que decir de tus ojos azules...-Hanamichi fijó en ellos una mirada mas intensa, Kaede tragó saliva con aún mas dificultad- son lindos Zorro -

-"¿lindos?"-pensó el moreno, Hanamichi lo encontraba lindo.

-sí, son lindos Zorro, por eso Haruko te quiere, son más lindos que lo míos, eso tengo que reconocerlo pero también son... muy fríos-

-eso es a tu favor-murmuró

-no es nada, aún queda lo más importante-al decirlo Hanamichi posó su vista en su boca-tienes unos labios sonrosados y deseables para cualquier chica-otra vez la mano hizo de la suyas comenzando a delinearlos con suavidad-Haruko me dijo que se preguntaba día a día como sabría el sabor de tus labios al besarlos, tiene la esperanza de que sean dulces a pesar de tu carácter que demuestra lo contrario-

Kaede sencillamente no podía más

-pero nadie lo sabrá si no llegan a probarlos...-

En un impulso Hanamichi atrajo con sus manos el rostro de Kaede hasta el suyo que se elevó un poco hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros

-...y quiero saber si ella está en lo cierto para quererte tanto-

Hanamichi besó a Kaede, sólo un roce, para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Para Kaede esto era el cielo, la satisfacción de tantas ilusiones y tantas esperanzas de que sucediera alguna vez. Sus labios encontrándose, lenta y suavemente, es una caricia que tanto había necesitado, aunque no haya promesa de la parte contraria, en ese beso él entrega todo su amor con el tiempo detenido en un segundo que tal vez no se volverá a repetir.

Cuando Hanamichi se separó, saboreó sus labios, sacando conclusiones al respecto, luego sonrió. Kaede había cerrado sus ojos y aún permanecía en ese estado.

-vale la pena Zorro, tus labios son cálidos y muy dulces, y cuando se te besa se puede obtener a cambio el rubor en tus mejillas que te hacen ver mas lindo-

Kaede abrió los ojos de golpe y el tono carmesí de sus mejillas aumentó, las sentía arder de manera violenta, avergonzado de haberse entregado completamente al momento

-sip, eres lindo y quiero besarte de nuevo-

-será mejor que duermas - soltó la cobija y quiso irse sin contar con la mano de Hanamichi que se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca derecha

-gracias Zorro-dijo Hanamichi en un leve susurró, luego le liberó

Kaede regresó a su cama, el sueño costaría en llegar después de eso, pero siendo consciente, era mejor olvidar ya que nunca más se volvería a repetir. Manoteó el interruptor de la lámpara y se acomodó mejor sin saber ni como ni cuando se durmió.

El chirriante sonido del despertador lo despertó en la mañana, éste volaba después por la habitación y se estrelló contra una pared.

Se incorporó perezosamente restregándose los ojos y cuando pretendía levantarse, una nota sobre la mesita de luz llamó su atención.

"_sí, son muy dulces y hasta podrías llegar a ser apasionado_"

Era una simple nota dejada por el Torpe, pero aunque sencilla hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

FIN


End file.
